Hard to Tell
by IsmiHana
Summary: Karena mengatakan sesuatu yang belum pernah kau katakan itu sulit rasanya. Haruka/Gou. AU. Possibly OOC n' bahasa gaje.


_Karena mengatakan sesuatu yang belum pernah kau katakan itu sulit rasanya…_

* * *

**HARD TO TELL**

**Free © Ouji Kouji**

**AU, Fluff. Possibly OOC n Bahasa gaje**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Ah, Haruka-senpai! Di sini!" seorang gadis berambut merah berseru pada Nanase Haruka yang baru masuk ke kafe. Haru melangkah ke tempat gadis itu berada dan duduk di hadapannya.

"Mau pesan apa?" seorang pelayan bertanya sopan. Haruka melihat buku menu dan melirik si gadis, "Kau pesan apa, Kou?"

Matsuoka Gou—gadis berambut merah yang lebih senang dipanggil Kou itu langsung menatap buku menu dengan serius.

"Mugicha juga enak… tapi ice shaved ini tampak lezat… dan banana split itu manis sekali…"

Haruka hanya menunggunya sambil menatap buku menu yang sama. Berpikir—kira-kira makanan apa yang disukai oleh Gou…?

"Ah, aku pesan banana split dan katsudon saja…" Gou tersenyum pada sang pelayan, "Bagaimana denganmu, Haruka-senpai?"

"Sup makarel pedas dan jus nanas." jawab Haruka singkat. Segera, pelayan itu berlalu meninggalkan keduanya.

"Haruka-senpai benar-benar menyukai makarel dan nanas, ya…?"

Haruka menatap meja, "Hn."

Diam sejenak.

"Ada apa Haruka-senpai mengajakku ke sini?" Gou membuka percakapan sambil menatap Haruka. Sesaat keduanya terdiam dan saling bertatapan satu sama lain.

"Bagaimana kabar Rin?"

"Oh, onii-san baik-baik saja." Gou tersenyum menanggapi, "Ia sekarang berjuang keras untuk dapat terpilih sebagai peserta di turnamen bulan depan. Kita juga akan ikut turnamen itu, kan?"

Haruka mengangguk. Selanjutnya, mereka lebih banyak diam sementara Haruka kebingungan bagaimana cara mengatakan apa yang ia pikirkan.

_Mengatakan apa yang ia pikirkan terhadap Gou._

* * *

Haruka belum pernah menyukai seorang gadis. Jadi ia tak pernah tahu bagaimana caranya menyatakan cinta. Lalu Gou datang dan untuk pertama kalinya, Haruka jatuh cinta pada gadis itu. Bukan cinta pada pandangan pertama, tetapi dengan sikap Gou yang semangat dan bersahabat, membuat Haruka kagum pada gadis itu. Melihat Gou berada di sampingnya membuat Haruka merasakan sebuah kehangatan yang berbeda. Gadis itu menawan dengan daya tariknya sendiri.

_Kou, kau indah._

"Haruka-senpai?"

Haruka mengangkat kepala, "Hn?"

"Apa tadi kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

Haruka agak terkejut, berharap semoga Gou tidak mendengar apa yang digumamkannya.

"Betsuni." ia menjawab singkat, kemudian menyendok potongan makarel dalam supnya. Gou tampak kebingungan, menyuap katsudonnya yang tersisa sedikit sambil berpikir.

_Ah, sepertinya Haruka tak akan pernah mengatakan perasaannya pada Gou._

* * *

"Terima kasih traktirannya ya, Senpai!" ucap Gou bersemangat.

"Biar kuantar pulang." Haruka menimpali.

"Eh? Daijoubo ka?"

"Un."

Mereka berjalan bersisian menuju rumah Gou. Mobil yang lewat hanya sedikit, jadi suasana terasa begitu sepi. Haruka ingin sekali membuka percakapan, namun suaranya tercekat di tenggorokan.

_Karena mengatakan sesuatu yang belum pernah kau katakan itu sulit rasanya…_

"Haruka-senpai…"

Haruka menoleh ke arah gadis di sampingnya.

"Kau… tidak mungkin mengajakku makan malam di luar… tanpa alasan, kan?"

Haruka menggaruk rambutnya, "Hanya ingin ditemani. Nagisa sedang ada acara, Makoto sakit, Rei harus menemani neneknya dan aku ingin sekali makan sup makarel pedas."

Gou tertawa kecil, "Mendengar Haruka-senpai ngomong seperti itu, rasanya lucu ya."

Perlahan, sepasang lengan melingkari tangan kanan Haruka. Itu Gou. Ia memeluk lengan Haruka sambil merapatkan tubuhnya, "Terima kasih sudah mengajakku ya, Haruka-senpai."

_Setidaknya ada sedikit kebahagiaan yang Haruka peroleh malam itu._

* * *

Gerbang rumah Gou sudah nampak. Haruka harus mengatakan sesuatu saat mereka berpisah, atau usaha akan sia-sia.

"Sekali lagi, terima kasih traktirannya ya, Haruka-senpai."

Haruka hanya mengangguk.

"Hati-hati di jalan, Senpai."

"Kau juga baik-baik di rumah, Kou."

Gou mengangguk dengan sedikit rona merah di pipinya, "Hai! Mata ashita ne, Senpai!"

Haruka mengangguk, "Un. Sampai bertemu besok."

Gou melangkah masuk ke halaman depan rumahnya sesaat sebelum Haruka memanggilnya kembali.

"Kou…?"

Gou menoleh, "Ya, Senpai?"

Hening sesaat.

"Kau indah."

Dan Haruka pergi dari situ, membiarkan Gou berpikir apa maksud perkataannya.

_Biarlah malam itu berakhir tanpa kesan manis yang menggelora. Setidaknya Haruka telah mengatakan apa yang ia pikirkan tentang Gou, bukan?_

* * *

**END**

* * *

**Haiii! Ini fic pertama Ai di fandom Free!, jadi yoroshiku onegaishimasu! Maaf kalau ada kata-kata atau hal-hal gaje dalam cerita ini, ya. Betewe, Ai sangat suka Gou-centric, jadi Ai coba buat HaruGou… Semoga memuaskan dan menginspirasi, ya? Hhee…**

**Makasih udah baca! Silahkan tinggalkan review jika berminat :)**


End file.
